iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Alerie Errol
Alerie is the fourth child of Lord Emmon Errol, a proficient baker, and is currently setting up shop in King's Landing. Appearance Alerie's heart shaped face features large chestnut brown eyes and a delicate nose, under long brunette locks. Though she stands a mere 5'1", with a slim feeble build, languid pallor, and thick knotted burn scars mottling her arms and torso, she can typically be found sporting a cheerful dimpled grin. Biography Alerie was far from blessed when the Seven brought her into this world. Born underweight and sickly, a condition that unfortunately continued throughout her life, the fourth born child of Lord Emmon Errol wasn’t given much more than a second glance in life. Indeed an inattentive nursemaid allowed a young Alerie to carelessly knock a brightly burning brazier over onto herself, resulting in tragically severe burns that kept her infirm for nearly a year. However, this lack of attention also proved fortuitous, for Alerie was free to indulge in whatever pursuits she wished, resulting in the discovery of a remarkable gift for creating the most decadent pastries. One could say she turned her sour lemon of a life into lemoncakes. What began as hiding in the warmest room in Haystack Hall, slowly transitioned to fetching the flour to earn extra sweets, and eventually developed into a keen mind and technique for creating delectable treats. Such a skill translated easily into an expertise in mixing her own elixirs to soothe the ailments of her feeble body and others, much to the maester’s delight. Indeed such knowledge of exotic plants and herbs influenced such unique recipes as the sting-me-not biscuits. Soon word spread throughout the Errol holdings of Alerie’s desserts, prompting surprise visits from the Buckleys and Bollings, just to sample her newest creations. One fateful day, a stray comment by Lord Bollings himself, through a mouthful of cake, regarding the copious amount of coin he would pay for such delicacies, planted an entrepreneurial seed in her mind. There was always a surplus of flour from the multitude of fields surrounding Haydestack Hall that could easily be transformed into profitable treats. Initially, the proud Lord Emmon staunchly objected to one of his noble children engaging in the lowly occupation of baking and selling goods, but very quickly resumed forgetting she existed. With the help of her supportive elder brother, Edric, she quickly setup connections with traveling merchants to distribute her pastries throughout the lands immediately south of the Kingswood. The coin earned by her venture amassed to amounts even her lord father could not ignore, but just as she started to bask in his praises, he took ill. Lord Emmon’s sickness continued into 398, resulting in him missing the politics of the unexpected Great Council and the elevation of Orys Baratheon to King. Not trusting in the rumors flying through the realm of such events as kidnapped princesses and reaving Ironborns, he sends his brother, Ethan, to King’s Landing to uncover truths and determine where his loyalties should lie. Alerie is bidden to join the journey to ostensibly establish a shop for her pastries in the capitol, but unknown to her, in actuality provide a base of operations for her uncle to setup a network. Important Events 378: Alerie is born. 388: Alerie improves on a time-honored lemoncake recipe. 393: Alerie’s pastries are famed throughout the Errol lands. 396; Alerie and her brother establish a very profitable venture. 397: Alerie’s father falls gravely ill. 398: Alerie travels to King’s Landing. Family Lord Emmon Errol, Father (b. 348) Aowyn Trant, Mother (b. 350) * Edric Errol, Brother (b. 365) * Elwood Errol, Brother (b. 368) * Alys Buckley, nee Errol, Sister (b. 372) * Alerie Errol (b. 378) Ethan Errol, Uncle (b. 351) * Symon Storm, Cousin (b. 371) Alysanne Dondarrion, nee Errol, Aunt (b. 353, d. 377) Ravella Estermont, nee Errol, Great-Aunt (b. 322, d. 395) Household Qarl Trant, Castellan (b. 355) Nestor Bollings, Master-at-Arms (b. 360) Maester Bran (b. 333) Old Una, Cook (b. ???) Supporting Characters Ethan Errol, Uncle (b. 351), {Gift: Agent} Edric Errol, Brother (b. 365), {Gift: Acumen} Symon Storm, Cousin (b. 371), {Gift: Duelist} Genna Buckley, Handmaid (b. 383), {Gift: Beauty} Category:Stormlander Category:House Errol